galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Lafarhel Dwin'Urdreenn
Lafarhel or "Sharp" as she goes by, is a incredibly busty female High Elf Sharp Shooter. Sharp stands 5'5 ft tall and weighs 115 pounds. She has smooth caucasian skin and an amazing body, F cup perfectly shaped firm tits, Skinny sexy waist, and a large fleshy sexy "Oh my GOD" ass. She has long pale blonde hair that goes down to her ankles and she has deep blue gorgeous eyes that accent her perfect modelsque angular face with large DSL lips. Sharp's sex appeal is all physical, the way she moves and the way her brests magically hypnotically jiggle make men stop in their tracks. The way her butt sways and jiggles with perfect up and down tandem makes men hard, and her soft spoken sweet voice is the cutest thing you have ever heard. However Sharp is a very quiet introverted female that is very awkward in social situations. She has no idea how to talk to a man without stumbling over words and phrases and hearing her try to talk dirty is just plain cute. Sharp is very reserved and shy and she tends to avoid romance if at all possible. She can be very lonely and depressive shut in most of the time. Sharp is one damn good shot and her motto is "One shot, One kill". Current Sharp is currently living in Lilor'Arael in Respen's palace. Even though Respen was rejected by the Crown Blade, Sharp believes he is a truly great man that deserves more than just being king of the Elves. Sharp assists with Respen's new kingdom by training archery to the guards. Sharp spends most of her time with Respen as he is trying to get her to open up to people more. History Sharp grew up in Avalon, the magical floating kingdom of Elves. She was an only child and never knew her father. Her mother was a master archer for the royal family the Ellisidels. Her mother taught Sharp how to use the bow from childhood as well as how to track and survive in the wilderness and on the battlefield. When Sharp was old enough she joined the royal army and like her mother became a master archer for the royal family. It was during her years of service in the army when she met her husband Casael Cyredlylth. He was a dashing young elf that had mastered the bladedance style of elven swordsmanship, he was brave and exceedingly charming. He won Sharp over nearly instantly with his good looks and gentle demeanor. They were married within a few months of courting and were married for over 20 years. Sharp loved him dearly and he was her world. They even fought in battles together against orcs several times. Then tragedy struck and during a battle with some humans that wanted to destroy Avalon Casael was killed by an arrow through the heart. Sharp was devastated and sank into a deep depression for many years. It was only when the Drow attacked Avalon that Sharp went back out into the world to defend her home. Sharp managed to kill many Drow but was overwhelmed and only escaped due to Ander Do'Urden the king of Avalon. Then Avalon was destroyed and Sharp no longer had a home or any family to go to so she became the quiet adventurer known as "Sharp". She travled with companions Edge, Fiona, Kenji, and a priest with no name. She adventured with them until the Concora crisis where she and her companions met Respen Do'Urden and his companions inside Conquerer Castle and assisted them in destroying the cult of Orcus. After that Respen recommended her for a posistion in the Home Guard, Sharp became the 16th Home Guard. Since then she has gone on numerous missions for the Home Guard and sometimes assisting Respen with his quests. Sharp even assisted Respen during his quest for the Crown Blade but when Respen got rejected by the blade she began to question her loyalties. Sharp decided she would go with Respen and help him build his new kingdom of racial and gender equality, Lilor'Arael. She then became one of his many lovers and has even started to enjoy life a little. Relationships Sharp is currently one of Respen's Lovers, he convinced her that she should not spend the rest of her life mourning her dead husband and she should experience what all of life has to offer. Sharp has also become bi sexual since being with Respen and attends his sex party orgies. Sharp is good friends with Anna'striianna Nailo, Fiona Lavander, and Rane Lavander. She once had a crush for Rane but since he married Fiona she has since lost intrest. Character Sheet Femal High Elf Archer 26 CG Medium Humanoid (elf) Init +10; Senses '''Low-light vision, Darkvision 120ft, Perception +86 Defense '''AC '''40(44 vs Ranged) '''Flat '''29 '''Touch '''26 (+14 armor, +10 dex, +5 deflection, +1 dodge) '''HP '''286 '''Fort +26, Ref +24, Will +19 Defensive Abilities 'Evasive Archer +4, Ranged Defense '''DR '''5/- vs ranged attacks '''Immune '''Elven Immunities, Force '''Resists '''Fire 30 Offense '''Speed '''30ft, 60ft with boots '''Melee '+5 Elven Longsword +30/+25/+20/+15 (1d8+8/19-20 x2) '''Ranged ''Failsafe Bow +48/+23/+38/+33 (1d10+18/20 x4) *full round attack w/Deadly Aim, Greater vital strike, Pinpoint targeting +42 (4d10+36) '''Special Attacks '''Trick shot (Disarm, Sunder, Trip, Grapple, Bull Rush, Feint), Volley '''Spell List' Statistics Str 15, Dex 24(30), Con 16(22), Int 16, Wis 20, Cha 18 Base Atk +23; CMB +33; CMD 51 'Feats '''Sharp Senses, Weapon Focus (Longbow), Deadly Aim, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Eagle Eyes, Weapon Specialization (Longbow), Vital Strike, Elven Accuracy, Greater Weapon Focus (Longbow), Dodge, Improved Precise Shot, Greater Weapon Specialization (Longbow), Mobility, Shot on the Run, Improved Vital Strike, Pinpoint Targeting, Rapid Shot, Snap Shot, Improved Snap Shot, Greater Vital Strike, Agile Manuvers, Combat Reflexes, Devastating Strike, Alertness, Skill Focus (Perception), Epic Skill Focus (Perception) '''Skills '''Acrobatics +50, Climb +25, Handle Animal +17, Knowledge (Geography) +13, Knowledge (Nature) +26, Perception +86, Stealth +70, Survival +34, Swim +9 '''Languages '''Xeph, Elven, Orcish, Minotaur, Undercommon '''SQ '''Hawkeye +7, Expert Archer +6, Safe Shot, Weapon Mastery, Keen Senses, Weapon Familiarity, Elven Immunities, Silent Hunter, Defender of Society, Guerilla Gear ''Ring of the Home Guard Home Guard Plate - ''+5 Mithril Elven Gloryforged Full Platemail of Halfweight, Grace, and Fire Resistance 30 ''Mithril Plate Boots of Swiftness Belt of Mighty Constitution +6 Greater Bracers of Archery Ring of Force Fangs Gloves of Reconnaissance Stealth Cloak - ''+30 stealth, Constant Blend ''Necklace of Adaptation Earrings of Perception +30 Failsafe Bow - ''+5 Mighty +2 Composite Longbow of Distance, Second Chance ''Efficent Quiver 138 Adamantine Broadleafed Arrows +5 Elven Longsword Handy Haversack Lenses of Darkvision 120ft ''Wedding RIng - ''Gold Ring with Platnium inlay and a large Diamond, Inscription " Forever C.C." Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs